


The Princess and her Knight

by VanillaParody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ... for now, But technically, F/M, Gentleman Chat Noir, Marinette sorta over Adrien, Masquerade, Not really Adrinette, ahhh, little bit of french, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaParody/pseuds/VanillaParody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Chat Noir have been growing closer and closer. Feelings developed, and...I dunno. There's a Ball at her school and her Knight wishes to accompany her. Will they go together? Will she find out who the cat behind the mask is? </p><p>Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, un-betad because I have no patience. Please, point out mistakes and I'll fix them.
> 
> Also, sorry about the weird spacing in advance!
> 
> *edit: The translations are in the end notes*

“Princess?”

 

“Yeah, Kitty?” she turned to look at him with a gentle smile, one he’d found he rather enjoyed.

 

“Do you enjoy my company? That we laugh and talk like friends?” He seemed strange, more-so than usual.

 

“Of course, Chat… Why do you ask?” She found herself growing more and more fond of him the more they talked and hung out on her balcony, as Chat Noir and Marinette. 

 

He hummed quietly to himself for a moment, looking back at the stars. “You seem to be one of the few people that actually like me being around. One of two, actually, the other being my best friend.” He gave a tired sigh.

 

Marinette thought of ways to cheer him up, “Aw, Kitty, are you saying I’m not your bestest friend in the whole of Paris? I’m hurt!” She mocked pain and gripped her shirt where her heart was.

 

He turned a warm smile to her and her heart beat a little faster at the sight. He huffed a laugh, “You are my best friend as Chat Noir, but not as  _ me _ , my secret identity.” He laughed again, turning to look back at the dark sky. 

 

A smiling Marinette looked at him a second longer before joining him in depth of the sky. Sighing, she spoke without breaking her gaze to the sky, “Do you know what unrequited love feels like, Kitty?”

 

A bit startled and sad at the question, he huffed a gentle, “Yes, I do.” shaking his head, he spoke again, “And it is the worst possible feeling in the world.”

 

“Ever feel like just trying not to love them anymore, because you know they’ll never love you back?”

 

“I’ve thought about it, I haven’t tried, yet. It just seems so…  _ hard _ , y’know? Not loving someone.”  he brought his eyes back to hers, while she continued looking at the starry sky. 

 

“Me too, but, I’m going to try.” she closed her eyes, face still gentle and pointed at the sky. It was then he’d made his decision.

 

“Well, Princess, if you’re going to try, then I will, too.” He realized how much he appreciated her just being there and talking to him. He gave a half-hearted sigh, to which she opened her eyes and looked at him. “Just let me know if you succeed at all, okay?” 

 

Turning her face fully to his she gave a small smile, “I already started and I think I got somewhere pretty good.” She smiled again, tilting her head to the side in the cutest way, to Chat. 

 

Mock offended, Chat huffed, “You started without me, Princess? How rude!” He huffed a laugh that got bigger when Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. She joined him in his laughter and they sat there laughing with each other and the faces they made. It wasn’t until a quiet beep left them heaving and trying to calm themselves enough to say goodbye. 

 

“Chat,” she said between huffs of air, “you need to go, remember?” a few breaths, and her lungs seemed to have enough oxygen, to let her stand. 

 

Leaning down to help up the gasping cat, she swore she felt electricity though their connecting hands. Shaking it off as a static shock, she yanked him to his feet. 

 

“Ah, Princess,” he had felt the electricity, too, “I think I’ve started, as well.” It was to himself and she didn’t really hear what he’d said. 

 

Still clutching her hands, he pulled her a bit closer, so their toes were touching. another gentle tug and their chests touched, he could see the faint heat in Marinette’s face the closer he got. He imagined his was no better, for their faces were only a breath apart. He whispered,

 

“Until next time, My Princess.” And with that ghost of a promise, and a gentle press of his lips to her cheek, he was gone. Marinette found herself smiling the rest of the night. Waking the next morning with the same smile smile still plastered on her face. 

 

~*~

 

Reaching the school and meeting up with Alya, they made their way to class, being the first ones there for once. When Nino and Adrien made their way to their seats, Marinette was busily sketching in her notebook. The two boys turned back to greet them, 

 

“Yo, ladies, how’s it goin’?” Nino waggled his brows at Alya. 

 

“Well, it was going good, then  _ you _  showed up, Nino.” Alya stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled and repeated the gesture. 

 

Marinette was still busy with her sketches when Adrien spoke, “Good morning, Marinette,” he said with a smile. 

 

Without looking up or stopping her sketching, she replied, “And to you, Adrien.” and that was all she said. Alya was downright shocked that she just just spoke to him without stuttering or blushing. She didn’t even look at him, and then she blew him off?! Her and Nino both wore similar expressions, of surprise, when they looked at each other. Looking to Adrien, they saw a neutral and distant look in his eyes as he continued to look at Marinette. 

 

Clearing her throat, Alya nudged Marinette, who looked at her and raised her eyebrows. Alya subtly gestured to Adrien. Marinette looked at him with indifference, “Adrien?”

 

He looked surprised for a fraction of a fraction of a second, “Uh, yes?”

 

She was focusing on her sketches again, “Could you please stop staring at me? It’s distracting me from my work.” Alya was sure her jaw had dropped to the floor and Nino just widened his eyes even more. 

 

Adrien swallowed, moistening his dry throat, “Oh, uh-sorry, Marinette…” He had wanted to call her Princess, forgetting she didn’t know who he was. He was a bit confused at how she spoke to him, not stuttering at all, that was unlike her. Casting one last glance back at her, memorizing how she looked so beautiful when she was concentrated, he turned in his seat. Giving a small sigh, he pulled out his homework as the bell to start went off. 

 

Having completed the assignments for that day as well as the next two, Adrien began absently taking notes he didn’t need. He thought back to what had happened last night between him and Marinette, well  _ Chat Noir _  and Marinette, he thought bitterly. At that thought, his eyes went the slightest bit wide.  _ Jealous of myself? Seriously? Ugh-this blows. _  Shaking his head at himself, he looked down at his notes. Trying to figure out what his teacher was talking about, in case she called on him. 

 

Huffing out his boredom, he turned to Nino who was not-so-subtly passing notes back to Alya. Alya was scribbling something down on the scrap of paper when she glanced at Marinette.  _ Are they talking about Marinette?  _ Curiosity getting the better of him, he passed a note to Nino, asking what him and Alya were passing notes about. Nino read it and looked back to the red head, they had a silent conversation with their eyes when, finally, the girl gave up. Huffing a sigh, she looked back at Marinette, then the paper she was drawing on. 

 

After a moment of hiding the note when the teacher looked their way, Alya passed it to Nino who passed it to him. ‘ _ We think Marinette is crushing on someone. And that she’s not into you anymore.’  _ His eyes widened at the revelation that Marinette liked him, well that she  _ had _ , at least _.  _ He thought for a moment before writing a note back, ‘ _ Who?’ _ .

 

_ ‘No idea, but she’s clearly over you.’ _

 

_ ‘How did you figure out she liked someone, then?’ _

 

As Alya waited for Adrien to write back she looked at Marinette, then again at her paper.  _ ‘OMG I THINK IT’S CHAT NOIR!!!’  _ was what she wrote back. 

 

Clearing his throat so he didn’t smile like a total idiot, he passed the note back,  _ ‘What? How can you know?’ _

 

Nino pulled out his phone, having felt the vibration. He kept it under the table, so it wasn’t spotted by the teacher, then taken away. Unlocking it, he pulled up the message from Alya, it was a picture. Nino looked at it for a moment before passing it to Adrien. The picture was of Marinette’s paper, it had several drawings, some being no more than doodle, others being complete works of art. 

 

The one that caught his attention, though, was of two people, standing with their backs to each other. One of the people obviously being her, but the other… It was a taller figure, shaded almost completely in black and dark gray tones, it had lighter hair and a mask. Looking closer, he noted that there were the faint marks of a failed attempt at ears -- _ cat _ ears \-- atop the figure’s head. Looking over the rest of the outfit, he saw the beginnings of what looked to be a tail. 

 

_ Chat Noir,  _ was the first person that the figure reminded him of. He was still admiring the beautiful sketch when the bell rang. Nino took his phone back and shoved his things into his bag. Adrien did the same. 

 

Nino leaned over to Adrien, “Alya’s gonna keep us updated on what Marinette’s working on.” Just as he said that his phone buzzed again. “It’s another picture. Woah, dude, check this out!”

 

Handing the phone to Adrien, he looked down at the image, this time it was only a sketch, but of the same two people. They were facing each other this time, and very close together. The sketch of Chat Noir was leaning down, while the sketch of Marinette was on her toes. Their eyes were both closed and they looked like they were about to kiss. Chat Noir’s tail had curled around the two of them while one hand was on her waist and the other cupped her face. She had a hold on the collar of his suit pulling him down to her. 

 

Adrien took only a moment longer to look at the picture, before giving the phone back to Nino. Sighing, the blond boy leaned his head on his hand and looked at the clock. It took all of 8 seconds for him to start daydreaming. 

 

He was in the middle of a daydream of making Marinette laugh, when his thought were interrupted. The person having done so, being Chloe.  _ Great,  _ was all he thought before greeting her. No matter how long they’d known each other she still got on his nerves. 

 

“Did you hear about the upcoming dance, Adrien? It’s supposed to be a fashion contest  _ and _  a masquerade ball! Doesn’t it sound exciting?” She leaned right into his personal space and he was immediately uncomfortable. 

 

“Uh, yeah, Chloe, I heard. It was my father’s idea.”  _ Though, I may have given the suggestion.  _ “Why do you ask?”

 

Chloe gave her usual evil smile, “Are you going to go?” 

 

He thought for a moment about the dance, it wasn’t the type of school function that he enjoyed, but he had to go anyway. “Yeah, I have to go.” He said while trying not to sound disappointed.

 

“Great! It’s a date, then!” It wasn’t a question, she hadn’t even asked him. 

 

Shaking his head, “Uh, no, no, it’s not a  _ date _ . I’m not going  _ with _  anyone. I will be there, though.”

 

Looking as though she hadn’t expected him to answer that way she scoffed, “Oh. Well. I’ll see you there, then.” He could practically see her fuming. 

 

Slumping back in his seat, he heard Nino, “So, are you two going? Are you going to enter the contest? Design your own masks?” Alya looked at Marinette who gave her a nod, Nino practically jumped from his seat. “Awesome! We’ll see you there!” Adrien saw him glance at Alya who was on her phone, Nino smiled and looked really happy. 

 

“Alya, are you designing your own dress?” Adrien perked at the sound of Marinette’s voice.

 

“Ah, no. I don’t have any time to, girl, with the Ladyblog and school work. I do have a dress, though. No worries!” The two girls smiled at each other. 

 

“What about you, Marinette?” Adrien wanted to know if he’d get to see more of her work, it was amazing. 

 

She nodded, her smile not retreating, “Yeah, I have a few designs, but I still need to think of a mask to go with them…” She seemed lost in thought. “Actually, I’m going to design a whole new dress, complete with mask.” And with that she flipped to a clean page and began to sketch. 

 

~*~

 

Marinette was deep in thought about the fine details of her new design when she heard a tap at her trap door window. Confused, she set her pencil down on her sketchbook and stood. She made her way to the window, climbing the ladder so she could unlock it. 

 

“ _ Bonsoir, Princesse _ . ” He grinned, “May I come in?” 

 

Smiling back at him, “Of course,  _ Kitty _ .” she began her descent of the ladder, when Chat landed on the floor beneath her. 

 

“Now, now, Princess. Let me be a gentleman and help you down from there. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt!” She looked down at him with a sceptical look. He just continued to smile up at her. 

 

Sighing, “Fine, help me down.” She climbed down another few rungs before turning so she could hold out a hand. Grinning, Chat gripped her hand, then tugged her down. She yelped, startled, before feeling his arms under her. He had one hand under her knees and the other under her upper back. 

 

Feeling unsteady, she wrapped her arms around his neck, only slightly afraid that he might drop her. She expected him to put her back on her feet, now that she was down from the ladder. Rather than do that, he continued to carry her back to her desk chair. Her face was heating at the close proximity and she almost didn’t want to be put down. 

 

Reaching her desk, he gently let her down, careful not to show how much he hadn’t wanted to. He smiled at her again, to which she smiled back. 

 

Clearing her throat, “Uhm- Thanks, Kitty.” 

 

He bowed and knelt on the floor, picking up her hand to kiss the back, like he’d done the few times they’d spoken before. Her face got even darker and she pursed her lips, looking for something else to concentrate on. She looked back to her desk and opened her sketchbook. 

 

Interest sparked in Chat and he wondered if that was the dress she was going to wear, “What are you working on, Princess?” He stood and leaned his hip against the desk. 

 

“It’s for a contest at school, which is also going to be a dance.” She sighed, “I think the entire school is going, because if you win the contest you get to be in a photo shoot with your design. Plus, the winner doesn’t have to do the final project, which is supposed to be really hard this year. And, it’s a masquerade ball, too! Meaning no one will know who you are unless you tell them, and-” She turned to look at Chat, only to stop her ramble dead in it’s tracks, “Wh-what?”

 

His eyes were closed and he was smiling, he opened his eyes, looking at the floor. “Are you going with anyone?” He was a bit scared to hear the answer.

 

“Er-No, I mean, yes, with Alya, my friend, but I don’t have an actual date or anything like that...Why?” She questioned.

 

“Hmm…” he thought for a moment, “If I were there, would you honor me with a dance?”

 

Marinette looked shocked at the question, but quickly her face heated and she looked away. “Chat, I-I don’t dance, besides how are you going to get in? Outside Guests aren’t allowed to this dance.  _ And _  if you were there you’d get so much attention from others that you wouldn’t have time for one civilian. You’re a hero of Paris, remember?”

 

He gave a smirk, making her blush all over again, “Ah, Mari, who said I’d be an outside guest?” he winked.

 

She was stunned...Did he go to her school? Who was he? _Was he_ _in her class?_

  
The damned smirk never left his face, “Princess, may I accompany you to the ball as your  _ Chevalier _ ?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy so I’m not actually dead! Yay!  
> I am so so sorry that this actually took a year and a half. Literally. 557 days, or 1 year, 6 months, and 10 days… But hey I hope you guys are still around, though I don’t know why you would be.
> 
> Again I am so sorry that this took forever to update, I had almost finished this chapter a few months ago but then my file was corrupted and all my work was deleted and then I got swamped with stress from school and work and family. I hope you all understand, and I hope you enjoy!

“As my…  _ Chevalier _ ?  _ Mon chaton, _ why would I need a Knight at a school dance?” Mari was flustered at his ridiculous proposition, as well as the fact that he had practically just revealed that he goes to her school. Or that he was going to crash the dance at the very least. 

 

Chat continued to smile innocently at his Princess, “Obviously to keep all the boys away from you. Except for me of course. And I also want to meet the guy that was stupid enough to turn down your affections.” Chat’s voice had lowered the slightest bit, and he looked down to Marinette’s lips. He desperately wanted to feel them against his own. 

 

But the timing wasn’t right. Marinette was rambling.

 

Chat returned his focus to what she was saying, only catching bits and pieces of ‘I’m nothing special’ or ‘I won’t be getting nearly as much attention as you’ and other  _ incorrect  _ statements.

 

“Princess, you are going to be so beautiful. The Cinderella of the ball. Just don’t wear any glass slippers, you could hurt yourself, unless you want me to carry you all night.” The two laughed for a while longer, before Chat’s Miraculous began to beep, signaling it was time to go. 

 

Standing to stretch and say goodnight to her silly kitty, Marinette was pulled into a tight hug and spun around by Chat Noir. She smiled, giggling loudly, “Chat, what are you doing?” He laughed and set her down.

 

“Princess, I want you to know how much I treasure these times of ours together. And you, too. You’re very specially to me.” Marinette’s face went pink and her smile widened, she hugged Chat tightly and pecked him on the cheek before replying.

 

“You’re specially to me, too, Chat Noir.” He grinned happily and placed a kiss on her forehead. He jumped up her ladder and to the roof, saluting in farewell. 

 

After Chat Noir had left her for the night, Marinette, turned the page of her sketchbook to the dress Chat thought she was going to wear. Marinette smiled to herself and flipped the page to the real dress she chose, it was her best work yet. More than wanting to win the contest at her school, Marinette wanted Chat to like the dress. There was also a small part of her that wanted Adrien to see how beautiful and talented she was. And for him to see what he lost.

 

~*~

 

Marinette groaned, “Alya, I have shoes already that’ll be fine.” Her best friend looked over her shoulder at her, and frowned.

 

“No way, girl. I am not letting you wear those old flats. The things are practically falling apart! You need something stylish to go with that awesome design of yours.” Sighing in acceptance, the dark haired girl just listened to her friend prattle on about how she ‘couldn’t really decide which ones because the dress wasn’t finished yet,’ Marinette had just began paying attention again when she saw, “Alya! Those ones!” 

 

Alya gave her a skeptical look, “Are you sure? These are kind of plain, hun.” 

 

“No, no they’re perfect! Besides, I don’t want the shoes too distracting, or too tall. I don’t want to trip and make a fool of myself.” The two laughed and went to check out, the two pairs of shoes in hand.

 

~*~

 

“ _ Mamon, papa _ , Alya’s here so I’m heading out! I love you!” Marinette yelled up to her parents as she picked up her small black clutch, which was only for the sole purpose of carrying her school ID and Tikki into the building where the dance was being held. Marinette made certain that the bakery door was locked as she headed out to meet her best friend. 

 

“Daaang, girl! The dress looks amazing!” Marinette smiled and blushed as she slid quietly into the backseat with Alya. Marinette smiled as she handed her friend’s finished mask to her. “Marinette, these are amazing!” Alya squealed as she tied the purple ribbon carefully around her head. 

 

Marinette looked happily at her own mask, then frowned slightly, “Do you think they’ll be too much? Or are they too plain? Does yours match the color of your dress? Wait, does mine look okay with the dress? Should I have gone with the green design? Alya, wha-” Marinette’s rambling was cut off by the sound of her best friend’s laughter. “Wh- why are you laughing?”

 

Alya took a few deep breaths, choking on her laughter, “Girl, they both look amazing,” Marinette smiled and sighed at the praise, “And I’m sure Adrien will like the dress, too.” Marinette froze. 

 

“Uh- uhm a-actually Alya… I-” Alya’s mom cut her off from the front seat, letting the girls know that they had arrived. Alya and Marinette thanked her and said goodbye, with Alya adding that she loved her. Marinette turned around to face the building, her jaw dropped, “H- here? The dance is here? At the Agreste Mansion???” 

 

Alya just laughed for a moment, then seemed to remember that her friend had been trying to tell her something in the car. “Oh, what was it you were trying to tell me?”

 

Marinette just smiled and waved it off, “Oh, nothing, never mind that. Let’s go in.” 

 

As the two girls made their way up the steps, Marinette put her mask carefully on. There were two men guarding the large doors, who asked the girls to see their student identification. After the two showed the ID’s, the men opened the doors. The two girls walked through, and a few people turned to look. 

 

~*~

 

Adrien was still in his room, convincing Plagg that he couldn’t go down and ‘mingle’. “Plagg, come on, work with me. Just stay close to the ceiling if you go down there, sit on top of a pillar or something. Or why not just hang out under that long snack table? That way you can  _ carefully _ sneak some food when you get hungry, I made sure there was some camembert on that far corner.”

 

Plagg just sighed, and responded with a reluctant ‘fiiine’. Adrien smiled before putting on his rather elegant mask. Adrien headed out of his room and down the stairs to the massive foyer where the dance was held. Plagg sat reluctantly in his pocket. 

 

As soon as he reached the rapidly filling foyer, the front doors opened. It was two girls but he couldn’t see who, he was too far away. He made his way to the front of the crowd, and he saw only one of the girls. He recognized her as Alya, she had shown Nino and him her dress. But Marinette said she was coming with Alya, so where was she? He decided to at least say hello to Alya, and tell her where she could find Nino. As he spoke to her, without her putting two and two together about his mask and his alter ego, he studied her attire.

 

Alya wore a shining lilac dress, with a wide glittering purple ribbon around her waist. The dress, including the sweetheart neckline, was covered with a sheer light purple tulle, that appeared as an asymmetrical strap held together by a bejeweled brooch atop her right shoulder. The dress fell to a few inches above her knees. She wore lilac heels with an open toe and a flower made of ribbon and strips of tulle sat atop her toes. Alya’s mask was the same lilac as her dress, with pale silver designs. There was a large silver butterfly with an amethyst gem in the center at the top corner of her mask. Her hair was put up into a complicated, yet purposefully loose looking updo. There were several small butterfly clips holding her hair in place.

 

Adrien asked her if Marinette had come, and where she might be. Alya looked around and shrugged, “Sorry, I lost her, but it shouldn’t be too hard to find her. I’m gonna go find Nino, though, he lost a bet and now he has to dance with me!” Alya just laughed and made her way through the crowd.

 

Adrien sighed and slid through the crowd, toward the snack table to drop off Plagg. He made it seem like he’d dropped something so Plagg could slip undetected under the table. Standing and dusting himself off, he turned and froze.  _ Marinette? _

 

She was laughing and talking to someone at the other end of the table, and she hadn’t spotted him yet. 

 

Adrien’s heart was pounding, she looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was another amazing piece of self-made wearable art. The bodice was a shimmering black with a semi sweetheart neckline. The waistline was covered in delicate white and black flowers on the opposite colors and a few silver were even mixed in as well. The skirt was layers of glowing white tulle, and fell to just below the middle of her thigh. She wore simple strapped black heels.

 

Adrien looked back to her face, now that he could see it. He blue eyes shone out from under an elegant domino mask, one side was white and the other was black. The white side was round with soft pointed silver embellishments along the top. It had a large pearl white flower of tulle at the corner of the eye. There were several soft white feathers poking out from under it, as well as thin white ribbons and strings of small white pearls. The black side had a few short black ribbons and strings of small black pearls hanging from the corner of the eye. This side wasn’t rounded, it came to rounded off points, one at the top gently against her forehead, and one at the bottom against her soft pink cheek. Her hair was done in a simple, soft bun atop her head, with her bangs falling over her forehead. There were small sections of her dark hair framing her face.

 

Adrien looked to see who she was talking to that was making her laugh so much, he clenched his fists as he realized it was Nathaniel.  _ Stupid tomato,  _ I’M  _ supposed to be the one to make her laugh. _ Adrien took a deep breath and smiled, completely removing any other emotion from his face, and began to walk towards Marinette. 

 

Nathaniel saw Adrien before Marinette, greeting him with, “Oh, hey, Adrien.” Marinette looked in the direction Nathaniel was speaking to, her eyes widened.

 

Marinette let out a quiet gasp and whispered, “Adri-” was all she got out before Adrien spoke. 

 

“‘Scuze me, Nath,” He said with a smile. Before Marinette could say anything, Adrien cupped the back of her neck and leaned down to kiss her, soft and deep. Marinette closed her eyes and reveled in the kiss. Then, her eyes widened once she processed that  _ Adrien Agreste was kissing her and she didn’t know why. _

 

Marinette broke away and squeaked as she took in what Adrien was wearin. Black shoes, grey slacks with a black belt, a fitted black dress shirt with a thin tie matching the grey of his pants, it was relatively plain and yet he still looked very handsome. Marinette looked up to see his face and her face flushed with heat. His mask was black and silver, adorned with several sparkling jewels, three of which were in a line down the center of the forehead, and a heart shaped one to mimic the nose. The mask had dark cat ears, and the openings for the eyes were cat-eye shaped. There were three pale whiskers poking out from the heart-shaped nose on each side. His piercing green eyes shone out from under the dark mask, and his golden hair was messily styled in an attractive way

 

Realization dawned in Marinette’s deep blue eyes,  _ Chat..? _ She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him down a side hall until they reached the end and it was quiet. 

 

Marinette took in several deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating, she didn’t know what to do. Her mind was a mess and she couldn’t think clearly about anything other than that stupid kiss. 

 

Adrien just stood there quietly panicking, this was not how he planned things to go, “Princess, I-”

 

“Stop, don’t call me that, just- just let me think,” Marinette was covering her eyes and her face was red. With embarrassment, anger, or sadness, Adrien couldn’t tell. Marinette started laughing and crying at the same time, “Well,  _ kitty _ , you said you wanted to meet the guy stupid enough to turn me down? He’s right here. Just look in a mirror and you’ll see him. It was the one and only Adrien Agreste that was too blind to see how in love with him I was.” She was crying more than laughing now.

 

Adrien was silent, he looked at his reflection on the glass of a framed painting.  _ Me? How could I have been so stupid? _ Marinette’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, “So, the kind hearted model Adrien Agreste is the suave and selfless super hero Chat Noir? I never saw this coming. But, I guess since I know who you are, you might as well know me, too. Tikki, spots on.”

 

Adrien just stared at Ladybug before falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her stomach and started crying. She detransformed and slid to the floor, where the two of them sat against a wall, Adrien still clinging to Marinette. He caught his breath and whispered shakily, “You remember how I said I loved someone too? It was Ladybug... it was you... all along… all this time.” 

 

Marinette gave a sad smile, “Well,  _ chaton _ , it looks like we’re both blind.” She gave a small sigh, “You’re probably disappointed that I’m Ladybug, huh?” 

 

Adrien sat straight up, pulling his mask off, “No! I’m not! I’m actually really glad that it is you, Marinette.” Marinette looked at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Adrien just hugged her tighter, “I already loved Ladybug, and now I love you, too. This is the greatest thing ever! The two most wonderful girls in the world are the same person, and I have them both in my life! And Marinette? If you’ll have me, I would love to be able to have you all to myself, I want to be able to kiss you. Both in and out of costume.” He was smiling, now.

 

Marinette didn’t know what to say, Adrien seemed genuinely happy about the whole situation. Her eyes started to water and her lips turned up into a smile. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. They stayed that was for a moment, just sitting in comfortable silence and enjoying the other’s company. Finally, Marinette whispered, “You can, by the way. Kiss me, I mean. Er- well, I want you to. Wait- No! I mean- I- I wouldn’t mind if you did! Ahhh I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore.” Her face was flushed red again.

 

Adrien just laughed and gently cupped her cheeks, “Are you sure, Princess? Can I really kiss you?” Marinette just got even more red and nodded, closing her eyes in embarrassment. The blond boy just gave a lopsided grin and kissed the tip of her nose. Marinette peeked open one eye, then the next and just gave a small pout when all she saw was Adrien grinning at her. 

 

She mumbled to herself, “That wasn’t really what I meant, you kno-” She was interrupted by Adrien placing his lips against her own, she could feel his smile against her lips and smiled into the kiss in return. He pulled away and kissed her forehead over the mask she hadn’t taken off. They stood up together and Adrien put his mask back on, before the two of them headed back to the dance. 

~*~

 

The two spent the remainder of the evening together, laughing, dancing, and sneaking food to the two Kwami under the snack table. Whenever someone would ask why the two were acting so strangely, they would look at each other and laugh and never give an answer. Neither of them danced with anyone else, because they never left the other's side. 

 

Later, when Adrien had gone to the bathroom and Marinette was left waiting by the snacks, Alya confronted her, "Girl, you better tell me what is going on between you two. First, you can't speak a full sentence to that boy without spouting nonsense or sounding like you swallowed your tongue. Then, you repeatedly blow him off at school. And now, you two are practically glued to each other. So, what's the deal, girl?"

 

"Oh, uhm, well, we kind of just-" Marinette was looking for an explanation when Adrien returned.

 

He smiled to Alya, then to Marinette, "What's up?" he placed an arm around Marinette's shoulders and looked from her to Alya.

"Marinette here was just about to tell me what the deal with the two of you is. Or would you care to explain, instead, Adrien?" Alya just raised a suspicious eyebrow and waited for his response. 

 

The boy thought for a minute before leaning to whisper something into Alya's ear. The girl just gave an uncertain look before pulling out her cell phone. Marinette just looked curiously to Adrien, waiting for an explanation. He only winked down at her and looked back to Alya, who nodded to him. 

 

Completely oblivious to what was happening, Marinette just waited. Suddenly, she was pulled flush against Adrien's chest, and his soft lips were pressing against hers. She kissed him back happily, completely forgetting Alya was right there or that they were in a very crowded room full of their classmates. There were several exclamations all at once, the most notable of which were Alya's 'ohmygodareyOUTWODATINGNOWWHAT', a shriek of 'NOOOOO' from one Chloé Bourgeois, and an approving 'niiiice' from Nino. Adrien and Marinette broke apart and just laughed at all the different reactions happening all at once. 

~*~

 

The next day at school, the winner of the competition was to be announced in class. The winner was obvious to everyone except Marinette, who thought it would be anyone but her, and Chloé, who thought it couldn't be anyone but her. While others were discussing the dance, Alya and Nino pulled up a picture from the Ladyblog. It was of Adrien and Marinette kissing. Marinette turned bright red and Adrien just smirked smugly. Finally, Miss Bustier called for the class's attention, "Alright class, before we get started I need to announce the winner of the design competition." She picked up the notebook from her desk and read, "And the student with the best design from last night, and who gets to be exempt from the final, is," She paused and looked around at the students, "Marinette Dupain- Cheng! Congratulations!" The class applauded, and Marinette blushed at the attention. She thanked everyone and offered to bring a treat the following day, then relaxed in her seat again. The class was told to settle down and take out paper for notes. Adrien leaned back and slipped a note in front of Marinette that read, 'Congrats, _Purr-_ incess' with a small paw print and a heart drawn onto it.

 

Marinette leaned forward to whisper in reply, "Thank you, kitten. I love you." Adrien smiled to himself and whispered back, 

 

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Chevalier - Knight  
> Mon chaton - My kitty  
> Mamon - Mom  
> Papa - Dad
> 
> Clothes:  
> [Adrien’s Mask](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F4a%2Fb1%2Fb5%2F4ab1b5e5e8a684de66033fffc7626195.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F326299935472688251%2F&docid=v7Y2exAZDh6WyM&tbnid=SbC4YsT6_FjIcM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwju-ZDP_ofVAhUM94MKHVaWDCMQMwgxKAIwAg..i&w=1067&h=800&bih=662&biw=1366&q=black%20cat%20mask&ved=0ahUKEwju-ZDP_ofVAhUM94MKHVaWDCMQMwgxKAIwAg&iact=mrc&uact=8)  
> and [Outfit](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ealuxe.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2013%2F06%2FBLACK-1MX-EXTRA-SLIM-FIT-FRENCH-CUFF-SHIRT.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2Fmalefashionadvice%2Fcomments%2F25zuv7%2Fdiscussion_black_shirts%2F&docid=YUDeygLfGHykKM&tbnid=5nAaiEduvmgE_M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwig9rqghojVAhWM6YMKHWxxB_UQMwi6AigOMA4..i&w=351&h=409&bih=662&biw=1366&q=black%20dress%20shirt&ved=0ahUKEwig9rqghojVAhWM6YMKHWxxB_UQMwi6AigOMA4&iact=mrc&uact=8)  
> [Alya’s Mask](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/48/dd/3f/48dd3fa42ea3686868ffc6f45fb2b9e3.jpg)  
> [Dress](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.myquincemagazine.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F10%2FCindy-Collection-1336-lilac_beaded_one_shoulder_short_a-line_dama_dress_butterfly-theme_cropped.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.myquincemagazine.com%2Fdama-dress-trends-by-quince-themes%2F&docid=7Cfenk2IC6B1kM&tbnid=etSdr7CewnyUmM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiq4p66gIjVAhWs6IMKHdYnAWsQMwhRKAswCw..i&w=430&h=716&bih=662&biw=1366&q=light%20purple%20short%20dress%20butterflies&ved=0ahUKEwiq4p66gIjVAhWs6IMKHdYnAWsQMwhRKAswCw&iact=mrc&uact=8)  
> [Hair](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-V-DlDSisB8U/WNIeQw4ruFI/AAAAAAAAHfM/Xhinxx6apIw82Ev67Hfist5sOCSIb_bBACLcB/s600/10-loose-curly-updo-for-wedding.jpg)  
> and[Shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e2/52/e3/e252e3aef6c137faa94de08a08fdb86a--lavender-weddings-lilac-wedding.jpg)  
> [Marinette’s Mask](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/68/07/fb/6807fb4b4d31103ca3a64f4315eec2ae.jpg)  
> [Dress](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f6ee4499b410303a4a9b26a083e6cb39/tumblr_inline_nw43wc5zlj1ssvjgc_540.jpg)  
> [Hair](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQBrg8-CKUtgkniCffagUKRQdqSSiy3Uu1gsK26eDn5avy8dWkw)  
> and[Shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/89/05/a0/8905a060da6f466f176245fc925db01f--strappy-sandals-heels-shoes-high-heels.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Do I use French too much? Should I stop? Should I include the translation in the notes? I use French to make it more exciting or romantic, but I'll stop if it confuses you guys!
> 
> *edit: translations  
> Bonsoir = Good evening  
> Chevalier = Knight


End file.
